There's two sides to every story
by anthemforthe.underdog
Summary: I haven't been able to finish this story, because I lost everything I had written. I have lost my inspiration for this story, eventually I may continue writing it, but I don't see that happening any time soon. I am so completely sorry.
1. Chapter 1: A day alone

Chapter 1: A day alone.

I woke up from a long night sleep, I had been completely and utterly exhausted.  
Jacob had taken me cliff diving the day before, who know you would be able to find cliff diving in London, England? I would say my body ached but that wasn't the case.  
We had done every physical activity known to mankind yesterday and I was too tired mentally to continue.  
I nearly collapsed in Jacob's arms at the night's end.  
I was half immortal, but my human body wasn't going to be ignored.

Despite the extremely fast speed, and my ability to show people my thoughts by touching them, I was more human than anything else.  
I had actually liked eating human food! Jacob seemed pleased that I preferred actual food to animal blood. I had a heart beat, but the only thing very unusual about me was my growth. I was 6 years old, and already I was fully grown and had mentally passed 16 a few weeks after I was born. Oh, and I wasn't venomous, which was a good thing; I wasn't as much of a threat as people thought I would be.

I could hear everyone downstairs talking, including Jacob, and I had became pretty good with keeping my dad from reading my mind.  
When he was around though, he did give me a lot of privacy when it came to that. Did I hear Jacob? Damn, apparently I was the only one that had to sleep in this house hold.

"Yeah, Jacob she's awake" My dad said. Of course he could hear me thinking. I sighed as I rolled over on my side, I could hear Jacob coming up loudly over the stairs. Seconds later I saw his head peeking into my room. An uncontrollable smile took over my face. He was my best friend.

"Morning Ness" Jacob grinned and I moved over patting the bed, motioning for him to come sit next to me.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked, kinking my eyebrow, after a day like yesterday I was sure that he would be sleeping soundly in the room next to mine.  
Clearly I was mistaken but it wasn't out of character for Jacob to go a good week without sleep.

"Yeah, not as much as you did" He said as he brushed my curly hair out of my face, which was probably more bed head than curly at this point. "What do you want to do today?" I could see the eager smile on his face, and in his eyes I could see the thoughts and ideas about the day a head for us.  
God why did my best friend have to be ridiculously charming with that smile? I sighed.

"Honestly, lay in bed and watch T.V.  
You made me so tired yesterday I... I need to relax" I said, letting out a tiny laugh as I saw all of his crazy ideas in his head dissolve.  
But he didn't look upset which was good. I knew he could guilt trip me if he wanted to.

"Okay, no problem" Jacob said stretching out in my bed.  
Holy Cow! He was huge; he took up nearly half my bed. I scooted over resting my head on the pillow.

"We're leaving now.  
" I heard Aunt Alice say from the garage, I let out a tiny sigh as I got out of the bed.  
Fixing my pajamas, I rubbed my eyes and made it look like I wasn't completely exhausted. I'm sure they would all be able to tell the difference.

"Look its sleeping beauty" Uncle Emmett, of course, who else would say something like that. I just rolled my eyes and pretended like I didn't hear what he said but obviously I could hear him, I could hear everyone in the house sometimes that sucked. "You could have put on some normal clothes you know" his booming laughter filled the entire garage.

"Hey, I...I-" I paused for a moment, trying to think of some very good sarcastic come back but I had nothing. Nada.  
"I got nothing" I said shaking my head in defeat and I walked over and punched him in the arm.  
I'm sure it hurt me more then it hurt him it if hurt him at all.  
He laughed and pretended to look hurt.

"When will you be back?" I said looking around at everyone; I knew where they were going.  
It was simply just a way of life for our family. At least they didn't have to worry about me, when Jacob was around.

"Two days, tops" I heard my mom say as she came over and kissed the top of my head.  
I nodded, and let out a tiny sigh.  
Nothing was the same when they were all gone. It was like living in a different house, and different.... life actually.

After rounds of hugs, and the usual loving family type bickering with Uncle Emmett, they were gone. As I walked back into the house I could hear the sound of Jacob snoring. Great, my company for the day was sleeping. I shook my head and laughed, heading for the kitchen.  
I cooked up my usual breakfast: eggs, bacon and toast, which were normally made by Grandma Cullen. Hum, hearing the snoring coming from upstairs I figured he'd be hungry when he woke up so I cooked some for him too.

I sat down on my bed, turned on the T.V and ate my food. I was almost finished when Jacob woke up. "Hey kid" he said, I could see that he was still tired, but I was more concentrated on the fact that he called me Kid, God did I ever hate that. Sure, I was 6 in years but physically and mentally I passed that a long time ago. I was forever 17 technically speaking. "Where's mine?" I saw the look of shock on his face that I was eating, and he had no food, or so he thought.

"Right there" I pointed to the food on the night stand beside him.

He went silent as he gobbled down his food, which took a matter of seconds.  
Damn did Jacob know how to eat.  
I'm sure if you gave him a never ending supply of food, he'd consume it all never once stopping to think about resting.

"Jake – ob. " I said taking a quick pause realizing that I almost called him Jake, I hated calling him Jake, it was what my mom called him. "You're not allowed sleeping in my bed anymore, you take up the entire bed" I said, putting extra emphasis on the words entire bed.

I heard him laughing, I shook my head.  
"Nessie, your bed is to comfortable."

"Sure, Sure" I said as I finished the rest of my food, and brought the two plates back down stairs.  
It was weird, there was never only two people eating in the house.  
And there was year's supply of food, in a house where practically no one ate well except for me, and the occasional Jacob that showed up.

I turned around to see him sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen of course he didn't have a shirt on.  
Jacob's one mission in life was to make me think about him constantly but know that he's completely and utterly off limits. So. Not.  
Fair.  
"Geeze put some clothes on, J." I said as I shook my head.

"Calm down Renesmee, You never used to have a problem with it." I looked over and saw the big grin on his face; I shook my head and sighed.

"Yeah well..." I paused for a moment thinking about what I would say next that wouldn't give it away that I had a crush on Jacob.  
God, did that ever feel weird thinking it. Let alone... saying it out loud, I had to wonder how crazy it would sound to him. "Would it kill you to wear a shirt?" I asked, curiously. Positive that it wouldn't.

"Yes" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Sure, Sure." It had to be his mission to make my mind full of him, completely and utterly and undoubtedly he wanted me to suffer, suffer really bad. I glanced outside, the rain had subsided which was good thing but it hadn't completely stopped. "Swimming?" I was more than positive that Jacob and I were the only two that actually used the pool. I, myself loved swimming.

As I turned to see Jacob as he spoke he was already outside by the pool waiting for me. "I'll be there in a second.  
" Quickly I went into my room grabbed one of the many bikinis I had thanks to Aunt Alice.  
I had the best wardrobe of any 17 year old around. I shared that with her, the passion for clothes... it was something that brought us closer I was sure of that.

I changed into the bikini and walked down stairs and smiled and I saw Jacob by the pool, yes I missed my family but this ... this definitely made up for the lack of family members being around. His huge biceps, his great body, it made me weak in my knees so to speak. Damn you Jacob Black.

"You should really wait an hour after eating before you swim, you human." Technically, he was only half human but he was the closest thing I had to a human friend. I didn't get close to humans at my school, because I was different, it wasn't something I could easily explain besides I wasn't allowed to explain it even if I wanted too, or could for that matter.

"You're just as much human as I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen" And with that I dove into the deep end of the pool and swam all the way to the bottom, I knew I couldn't go out with breathe indefinitely but I also knew it was impossible for me to die from drowning. As I resurfaced to the top I saw Jacob at the side of the pool.

"Are you not interested in swimming?" I asked, I pushed my hair out of my face, wringing out the water.  
I didn't like the feeling of tiny droplets of water falling down my back.

"No it's not that Nessie." I could hear his sigh; he looked as if he was in pain as he sat at the edge of the pool. Was it something I said? I hope not.  
"Okay. Then get in" I said cheerfully, hoping that I could change it suddenly glum mood.

"Nes—" He began to say, I could see the seriousness in his facial expression. Could I die, right now? Had he realized that I had a crush on him? Dear God. I grabbed his arm and before he could say anymore I pulled him into the pool.

I wasn't willing to have that conversation, not now, not ever. I took the opportunity underwater, to swim around and hope by the time I resurfaced he forgets all about whatever he was thinking. By my second lap he grabbed me by my waist. Damn guess he hadn't forgotten after all.

My back was against the cool tile of the pool.  
I was trapped between Jacob and a wall, with no way to move.  
Sure I was strong and probably could push him out of the way but when Jacob was annoyed, it was hard to get him out of his moods. I took a long deep breath as I looked into his eyes and cocked my head to side with a smile upon my face. "Yes?" I asked innocently as I looked at him biting on my lower lip.

"Renesmee, I need to talk to you.  
" I could tell that he meant business, the way he said my name with so much authority made me stiffen up.

"About... what?" I asked incredulously, truth being I had no real idea what he wanted to talk to me about, I could have possibly jumped to conclusions. Please, dear God say that I jumped to conclusions.

"Well, how do you feel about me Nessie?" I looked at his face, trying to read his emotions, trying to understand what it was he was trying to get at; he didn't seem angry which was good. I swallowed hard, and just as I was about to speak he began to say something else. "I didn't mean to phrase it like that, maybe I should.." He stopped, I stared at him. "Damn it, I shouldn't have brought this up." He moved away, I stayed where I was.

He hadn't had a chance to speak again, before I began talking. "You're my Jacob.  
" I said nodding my head, I didn't know if that was specific enough for him, or if that was what he was even looking for.

"You're right, I am your Jacob." I looked at him; I still couldn't read the expression on his face, okay ... since when was he so good at hiding his feelings? Or was I just not as good at picking up on his emotions? UGH. I felt like screaming.

"Nessie, let's just forget this okay?" What was up with him? His mood swings were going to give me whip lash.

"Sure, Sure." I said as I shrugged my shoulders, so the swimming idea was completely crushed. I pulled myself up out of the water.

I was about to speak when I heard Jacob's voice. Suddenly his hand was on my waist pulling me back. I turned around and looked up at him with a smile on my face. "Yes?" I asked as looked at him, why in the world was he acting so weird for?

"You're not mad, are you?" I looked into his face, he looked like he had just suffered one of the most terrible bone breaks in the world, and was suffering a huge amount of pain.

"Of course not" And I wasn't, just slightly confused.

He nodded, and I went to my room to get changed.


	2. Chapter 2: I didn't see that coming

Chapter 2: I didn't see that one coming.

I woke up; next to Jacob.  
We had fallen asleep next to one another last night while watching a movie. His warm arm was around my waist, I felt his hot breathe on my neck. God, how I never wanted this moment to end.  
I lay there, still as I could, the rhythmic sound of my heart spiked suddenly as I felt Jacob move.  
I rolled over, facing him, and I saw the disoriented look on his face.

"Sorry, I – I didn't mean to.  
" Jacob stammered. I looked at him and shook my head.

"It's okay." I retorted, and shrugged my shoulders. I hoped that today wasn't going to be a repeat of the day before. If it started off awkwardly I'd make up some excuse to leave and go shopping for the day. Before we ended up speaking like yesterday I decided that I was going to do everything I could to make this day as pleasant as possible. "Breakfast?" I asked cheerfully as I kicked the blankets off of me.

"Yeah, I'll make it though.  
" I looked at his face to see if he was kidding, but apparently he wasn't. He hopped out of bed and kissed my forehead gently, nothing out of the ordinary.

It seemed like my worries had gone and completely faded into oblivion because he no longer seemed to be upset or mad at anything. I thought it must have been from lack of sleep combined with some other frustration he had. Sometimes, Jacob worried me. I heard something fall and break, Jacob cussed. Leave it up to him to break something in a house full of people that had extremely perfect reflexes. "I'm sure Esme won't be too mad that you broke that" I said laughing slightly as I turned myself around fixing the pillows behind my bad.  
I didn't hear Jacob say anything else, just a few inaudible mumbles. Could Jacob even cook? Oh well, I'm sure I could fake a smile, and pretend that it was good at the very least.

I heard his loud footsteps coming up the stairs. I could hear him from a mile away, maybe even two, he wasn't the most subtle person in the world. But then again, I could have possibly been listening too hard for him to begin with. I could smell the food even before I could hear Jacob trotting up the stairs.  
Smelled like French Toast.

Seconds later he entered the room, and the smell of French Toast filled my entire bedroom. "My favorite!" I squealed in excitement as I looked up and saw a pleased smile plastered on Jacob's face.

"I know, that's why I made it" I could see that he was proud of himself, and I was surprised that he remembered.

"Thanks, so much Jacob." I said as I reached out for the plate he held out to me. Quickly he took it back and I looked up at him, my eye brows knit together in confusion "You, Jacob black are mean." I said, nodding my head and pouted.

"Give me some credit Nessie, I just want a hug." I looked up and laughed.

I watched him put the food down on the night stand, and then he stood with his arms wide open. How could a girl possibly say no to him? I leaned in and wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. His arms squeezed around me tightly. Okay, was it bad that I didn't want it to end? My arms went limp and I moved my head back so I could see his face and I smiled. "J, you're killing me." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. A few seconds later I was out of his grasp, and I could breathe again, thankfully. I didn't think anybody would like to come home and find me suffocated in Jacob's grasp.

"Thanks for breakfast Jacob." I said with a smile as I sat down beside Jacob on the bed and he passed me my plate. Yummy, French toast dripping with syrup, smelled like the beginning of a great day. It didn't take me a long time to eat, and it had taken Jacob even less.

"Where do you put all that food Jacob?" I asked, with my eyebrow raised I had never seen anybody eat so much in my entire life.

"I'm 15 times the size of you Nessie, of course I can eat a lot more than you" Jacob said laughing, finding some sort of humor in what I said. It seemed like his mood had drastically changed since the day before and I wasn't going to complain about that, I like seeing my Jacob happy and smiling.

"Yeah, guess so." I said as I nodded and smiled. "Let me take these down stairs, I wouldn't want you to break anything." I said laughing hysterically.  
Of course it wasn't that funny to him. I looked over at him to see him giving me a dirty look, but I shrugged it off. He'd live.

It only took me five minutes to wash and dry the dishes and put them away. There weren't very many dirty dishes besides the ones Jacob and I used considering everyone else was on a take-out diet as I liked to call it. I heard Jacob practically running down the stairs looking behind me I saw him standing fully clothed, thank god. His arms were crossed against his large chest and he had a big grin across his face.

"Nessie," He started in excitement, like a kid on Christmas. "We're going out." He said as he pulled me away from the dishes.

"Okay, where?" I questioned, quite skeptically. His mood swings were insanely hard to keep up with but as long as he wasn't horrible like he had been for the entire day after swimming I think I'd make it through the rest of the day.

"Secret. Get dressed" He was practically forcing me up the stairs.

"Fine." I said as I raced up the stairs and walked into my closet filled with clothes. I was sure a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt would be just fine for today's events. "Okay, I'm ready." I said as I walked out of the bedroom.

"Alright, let's go" He walked down the stairs so quickly I'm sure he could have been mistaken for my father.

During the entire car ride, Jacob kept me blindfolded. This was insane! I had no idea where I was going, and I wasn't really keen on surprises. I sat there contently listening to Jacob humming to infinite amount of songs on the radio, yet my mind was swirling with thoughts of our destination.

"Jacob, I want to know where we're going!" I was slowly becoming inpatient, it seemed like it had been a long drive, or maybe it was the horrible music that J was listening to that was making it seem long.  
"J, this music sucks" Just a few moments ago I had been content in listening him to hum to his "horrible music." My patience was running out, which was the cause for my sudden change of mind.  
I leaned forward to find the knob to turn the music off.

"Chill Kid, we'll be there soon." I could hear the laughter that he was trying to suppress. He turned off the awful music. Thank goodness.

"Kay." I huffed as I rested my head against the back of the seat; my fingers drumming against the arm rest on the door of the car along with the beat of Jacob's humming.

The car slowed down, and finally came to a stop.  
"Don't peek.  
" I listened, but not happily.

I could feel his tight grasp on my wrist, my heart raced.  
I had no idea what I was getting myself into. He was crazy, he had to be.  
He pulled me out of the car and we stopped walking about ten paces after-wards.

"Nessie, you remember yesterday right?" He asked.  
I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. These two days were just going to get weirder or so it seemed. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes."

"You called me your Jacob.  
" His hands let go of me but I could still feel the heat from his body against myself.

"Yeah" I couldn't help but think that he was going to try and shove me over a cliff.  
Yet it was a valid concern of mine to have.

"You remember me talking about imprinting before right?" he asked, I could feel his hands on the back of my head fiddling with the knot of the blind fold.

"Yeah, it's the wolf's way of finding their soul mate." God, how did I ever wish that would happen to me, so I wouldn't have to waste my time being hopelessly devoted to Jacob Black.

"Right. Now there's something I need to tell you before I take off the blind fold."

"Okay.  
" I was already beyond mystified I had no idea what he was doing, first I thought he was going to kill me, and the only thought in my head other than me being at his mercy at the moment would be that Jacob had some type of family he'd never told me about. God damn it, nothing was ever easy. Okay that was a complete overstatement, generally everything was easy.

"Now, all of the family knows about this" I could feel the blind fold loosen up, and he let out a heavy sigh. It was like walking on egg shells, more like trying not to explode with anticipation.  
"We all agreed that this weekend would be when we – actually I would tell you.  
" –tell me what!?" I couldn't wait for him to finish so I could smack him.

"From the very first time I saw you Renesmee I knew, you were more special than anyone in the entire world. I knew that I wasn't going to spend even a second away from you." He paused. I felt the anticipation building up inside me. "What I'm trying to say is that, well I'm going to be with you forever. You're going to be my Nessie for the rest of our lives"

The words escaped his lips, the blind fold fell. Before I could even register what was in front of me I turned around as fast as I possibly could. I tried to say something, anything, but I couldn't. My insides had turned to jell-o, and my heart was racing. _Say something!_ I was practically yelling at myself as loud as I could, my body refused to listen. I stood there completely shocked, happy, confused. All the emotions muddled together caused a meltdown of my nervous system, all physical reactions were gone. I wanted to scream from happiness, I wanted to punch him for telling me where he was taking me; I wanted to faint because this all seemed too good to be true.


	3. Chapter 3: What a day

Chapter 3: What a day.

"Renesmee, Say something. Please, say anything!" I heard Jacob say more aggravated then anything else, I was too lost in my own thoughts, which was why I forgetting to even breathe; everything had been so completely ... surreal that I didn't believe it. It was a dream, I was convinced of it.

I could no longer feel my blood flowing through my body, all my blood had left my face and before I knew it was falling backwards, towards the ground. Two arms caught me, and then I had completely blacked out. When I woke up, I felt a damp cloth on my head. I could feel Jacob's body close to mine, _Could he be any warmer? _My eyes slowly opened; and when I finally came back to consciousness I couldn't tell where we were. The room was deep shade of green; it smelled like it woods after a long rain storm. The couch was soft leather, cold and a deep shade of beige. The room was spinning out of control, I felt nauseous, I didn't want to throw up not here in front of Jacob that would be too embarrassing.

"Jake?" I said, my eyes were still hazy. The only reason why I knew he was there was because I could hear his heart beating and I could feel the heat off of his body. I didn't recognize my surroundings but I knew I was safe when I was with Jake, I knew there was nothing to worry about.

"I'm here Nessie." He placed his hand on mine and I felt a smile creep onto my face. His touch sent a shock through my body. _Was it bad that I loved it?_

My mind finally felt like it had made a full recovery although I still didn't know where I was. And I was thinking that maybe, Jacob telling me that he had imprinted on me was all just a dream. It seemed a move believable situation.

"Where am I?" I asked, and I pushed myself off of the couch. I felt as if I still had a bit of vertigo, I was sure that it would fade the longer I was sitting upright.

"You're safe, Nessie" He said calmly as he took my hand.

I knew that much, but why wasn't he telling me where I was? _UGH, Why so difficult?! _I was fighting off the urge I had to punch him but I figured it wouldn't be so good if the us if we were injured.

"Are you okay Nessie?" I could hear that he was worried about me; I never understood why my mother used to pass out all the time when she was human, but I guess this explains it. The room was no longer spinning and I thought that was a good thing. "You were out for about a half an hour I was getting worried."

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, with a smile on my face. "Now can you tell me where in the world I am? Before I begin to freak out." I didn't like surprises Uncle Emmett and everyone else believed that I inherited that trait from my mom. They were right.

"Do you remember what I was telling you before you fainted?" I could hear the laughter he was suppressing, apparently he thought it was comical how I fainted, I didn't agree.

"That was... real?" I aked in disbelief but at least I was remembering to breathe this time. He laughed, I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and I nodded my head yes.

"Well, Nessie ... This is our home." He held my hand I could feel him shaking. Before I could speak again he was already talking. "Well, for now it's just mine. I won't have to travel back and forth from La Push anymore, I can stay here..." He kept continuing what he was saying, but my thoughts were still with what happened before I had fainted.

"Whoa Jacob, back up." This was all overwhelming. "Our Home? Imprinting, Love. This is all pretty, umm..." I couldn't function, my brain and went into lock down and it was nearly impossible for me to form a sentence.

"Crazy?" He said finishing off my train of thought.

I swallowed hard "Yeah" I nodded my head. "It's not that I'm not happy about it, but it's just surprising that's all Jacob." I said, hoping he would understand where I was coming from.

"We don't have to be together if you don't want to Renesmee, we can take it slow. Super slow if you want. We don't even have to do this if you don't feel that it's right" I could that must have been hard for him to say. Imprinting wasn't something you could fight off easily it was hard for someone to not be around the person they loved. I had seen Emily and Sam together; I knew how much they loved one another. It was ... sickening to a point.

"Jacob, I'm just surprised. I never thought in a million years... that we felt the same way about each other" Oops, there went that secret, but I didn't think it would have been a secret any longer anyway.

"Feel the same way?" Clearly he wasn't as smart as I gave him credit for.

"Yeah" I was blushing, and severely embarrassed. "Lately I've been seeing you differently Jacob. You were no longer my best friend, but someone I cared about more than that." I swallowed hard I wasn't sure what I was afraid of because I knew he felt the same way but the dynamics for are relationship definitely changed faster than I would have expected.

"Nessie, I'm glad that you feel that way." He pulled me in closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. Yeah, I could get used to that. I felt his lips kiss me on my forehead and a smile came upon my face. Jacob and Renesmee Black, that doesn't sound half bad.

"Can I ask you a question?" I smiled as I tilted my head to the side. "How does everyone else feel about this?" I had no idea, that everybody was so capable of keeping such a secret from me, especially Aunt Rosalie, she hated Jacob.

"They ... well they want you to be happy, some more than others" I knew that was directed for Aunt Rosalie. She and Jacob couldn't stand one another and sometimes it was so frustrating. Once I even contemplated locking them in a room with one another until they worked out their difference, but I knew only one would come out alive.

"Hmm" I said nodding my head; I pushed my hair out of my face and a smile, crept upon my face. Actually it was more like a smirk than anything else. "Are you going to show me the rest of our house?" My smile grew bigger when I heard myself saying the words our house, his did as well.

He took me through a tour of _our _2 story house. It reminded me of a cottage, in certain ways. It had a lot of windows, the entire house was amazing. It was classic and elegant; the second story had been added on to the house. The house had been originally a cottage over 100 years old. I listened as Jacob talked about the history of the house. I couldn't imagine living here, it was my dream home. It had everything I ever could imagine and so much more. I knew Grandma Esme had something to do with this, she always knew what everybody would want, and made it ten times better than they could ever have imagined.

"And now for the best part" Jacob said, he put his hand on the door knob and I smiled anxiously. I knew that it was our room. _Our room_, felt like such a great thing to be able to say. I knew he would be back in La Push in a day or so to collect his things, and say his final goodbye to the pack. I'm sure I would be dragged along for the fun of it, or at least I hopped I would be.

He pushed open the door, and I felt like I was going to pass out again. There was a huge canopy bed, with railings that reached the ceiling, the bed sheets were a dark red and black color which I found very appropriate for the both of us. The room was painted a deep red. It was enough to take my breath away. "Jacob it's gorgeous." I took a deep breath. "That's an understatement. This is – It's beyond anything I ever imagined." And it was.

"I'm happy that you like it Nessie." His fingers were entwined with mine, I couldn't keep my excitement in, I wanted to scream as loud as I possibly could, I wanted to cry, I wanted to jump. The emotions that were flowing through my body were enough to make me do some insane things at this moment. I took a deep breath as I tried to compose myself.

I pulled him over towards the window; I could see every tree, every road, and every other cottage within a 10 mile radius. For those few minutes, it was just me and Him; nothing else mattered. Life was going to be amazing; I wanted to take things slow, and for the two of us to have everything perfect.

"Jacob." I said as I turned around leaning against the window. "Remember what you said about taking it slow?" I looked as his face, his expression changed from calm, peaceful and happy to panicked and worried. I giggled.

"Yeah." Now he was the one talking sceptically. My intentions were never to worry him, but I had to admit that it was good seeing him a bit panicked.

"I think it's a good idea. We haven't even had an official date or anything and I do want to be kind of human about this." Sometimes I envied humans, they could be normal people; they were normal people. They didn't have to hide who they were, but that why I was glad to have Jacob with me all the time. I didn't have to hide anything from him. We were meant to be together.

"As long as it makes you happy Renesmee, I'm happy." He kissed the top of my forehead, and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Everything felt perfect; it was so unexpected but so amazing at the same time. I knew that he was going to be mine, mine forever. I had always wondered how I would act if Jacob ever had a girlfriend, or brought one around. I always questioned why he didn't, and I was relieved to know that the reason was me.

"Thank you so, so, so, so, so, much Jacob." I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

The sun was beginning to set, casting wonderful colors of orange, and keep red into the sky. Sun set and sun rise were always my favourite times of day. They always seemed the most peaceful, and they were the most beautiful. We were on our way home, Jacob was listening to his music again and I was trying not to burst from excitement, I had to admit it was a fairly easy thing to do when I was trying to keep myself from falling asleep. It seemed like a shorter drive, back home then it did to get the house Jacob and I were eventually going to live in _together. _I was really enjoying the sound of the plural form of things. Our, Together, Us.

We pulled up to the large three story home, that housed Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, my parents Bella and Edward, and my grandparents. I couldn't wait to tell Grandma Esme how much I loved the house and how much I loved how she knew exactly what I would want. I don't believe that anybody really thought that Grandpa Carlisle and Aunt Esme had gifts, or special abilities but I did. Grandma Esme was the most kind and carrying person I had ever met, she knew exactly what would make everyone happy and nobody besides her had quite a knack for that as she did. Grandpa Carlisle his ability he knew everybody could make their own choices and even though he may disagree which the choices he supported them. They were the greatest grandparents in the entire world. Jacob opened the door for me and I smiled as I grabbed his hand, and we walked up the stairs together.

"_Ugh do you smell that? I was hoping that Renesmee would abandon him in the forest"_ I huffed grumpily as I heard Rosalie talking about my Jacob. I didn't like it; I didn't like it at all. I crossed my arms against my chest, the two of them were going to get along sooner or later, either I was making them or they were going to do it themselves. They no longer had a choice in the matter.

As we walked into the house I heard my father laughing, probably because he heard my thoughts about Aunt Rose, and Jacob.

"Renesmee, darling I don't think that's going to work." My dad said in uncontrollable laughter.

"What's not going to work?" My mother questioned.

"Renesmee plans on making Rose and Jacob get along"

"Oh, yeah sweetheart, don't get your hopes up." My mother said as she walked over towards me and gave me a hug. I squeezed her tightly and smiled.

"Where's Grandma?" My eyes glanced across the room and as I turned around she was behind me. A huge smiled came upon my face, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly and hugged her as hard as I could.

"Thank you so much, it's the best house ever." Her arms were wrapped around me tightly and I didn't know, but I was pretty sure she was smiling.

"Anything for you." She kissed the top of my head and we both pulled away from the embrace.

"It's perfect – beyond perfect." I gave grandpa Carlisle a hug as well knowing he had a lot to do with it.


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Forks

Chapter 4: Back to Forks we go.

**_(I'm super sorry that this chapter isn't longer, or better. I had writers block. I'm currently working on Chapter 5 and I think you're all going to enjoy it.)_**

Today was the day myself and Jacob were returning to Forks, I was excited. I was going to stop in and see Grandpa Charlie who was still on the need to know basis, and Jacob was going to visit his pack in La Push, and say goodbye to his dad, and his pack. I didn't want him to leave his family because of me, but he insisted that he was going to be happier with me; the he ever would be stuck in La Push. I couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt.

I had been up all night eagerly anticipating the 4 day stay Jacob and I were going to endure; it was going to be memorable I wouldn't have to control my thoughts knowing that their wasn't going to be anybody around to read them. I had packed everything I needed, and of course I packed what Jacob was going to need, he wasn't somebody that I would classify as organized. I got up, and walked quickly into Jacob's room.

"Jakey." I let my hand gently caress his face, he was always so warm. I had to resist the urge to cuddle into him.

He grunted, and muttered something inaudible; my guess was that he was still tired.

"Wake up, sleepy head." I kissed the side of his face gently and he woke up a bit more.

"Morning, gorgeous." He pulled me down towards him and kissed the top of my head. I loved him, and more then that I needed him. Jacob was... my life.

"You have to get up; we have a flight to catch." I said as I kissed the top of his forehead. I noticed his smile as I pulled away; his smile was one of the most captivating things about him.

"Babe, I think you should let me sleep" His smile grew, as did mine. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, russet coloured skin, short dark hair, abs of steal; his body was perfect. Every curve of every muscle was beyond anything I could ever imagine. The best part about all of this was, I knew he would never do anything to hurt me, he was always so kind and so gentle I didn't know what I did to deserve such a good person in my life.

"Nope, get up or I'm going to leave you with Rosalie and you can wait here in London, until I get back from Forks" He shot up from the bed like he was woken up abruptly, and I tried to control my laughter, but I just shook my head.

"Don't do that. I'm up I promise" I laughed; I knew it wouldn't be too hard getting him out of bed.

***  
The flight was one of the longest flights I had been on, but now we were safely on the ground driving into Forks. The rain was coming down fast and hard, not an unusual thing for us. We had agreed that we would go straight to our old home, drop off our bags and go to visit the pack in La Push, and later on that evening we would stop by and see Charlie. Since I had been born, the treaty had changed slightly, I was the only Cullen allowed on reservation lands, and I never understood the reasoning behind that before, but I guess my question had been answered. I loved everybody on the reservation; they all loved me too, except Leah. I wasn't ever sure why, but I knew that she never liked my mother; maybe that was why. I didn't care too much, she was usually always in her wolf form when I was around.

"Jakey, why doesn't Leah like me?" Okay so maybe I did care, I was just a bit curious. Everybody usually liked me.

"I have no idea, but that's just Leah. Don't take it personally, she doesn't like anybody. I think she has a hard enough time liking herself most days." He chuckled, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I feel bad for her." I truly did. She had not yet imprinted on anybody, meanwhile everyone around her was madly and deeply in love with someone else. That couldn't be feel good, and I remember Jacob once told me that she hated herself, she hated the fact that she was a wolf and even more then that she hated having to see Sam with Emily.

He looked at me incredulously; I knew he wanted me to explain my reasoning. I shrugged my shoulders as I began to speak again.

"Well, she doesn't have anybody..." I realized that was the wrong form of words and I shook my head. "She does, but she doesn't have someone to love the way Emily and Sam and one another, or Paul and your sister" He hated Paul and his sister, to Jacob that was the worst thing that could have ever happened. "And having to see Sam with Emily ever day, that's got to hurt." As far as I knew, I was Jacob's first love, I would always wonder what life was like before I was born but then again some things were just better left in the past.

"She needs to let go of Sam and understand that he's happy." Jacob's tone, conveyed a lot of emotion I could tell that he didn`t agree with me and I wasn`t going to push this issue I wasn`t going to start a fight with him over Leah, besides I knew I was right.

"Yeah, I guess." I wasn't going to dwell on the subject; I didn't care too much how he felt about Leah.

He didn't say anything for the rest of the drive, I guessed he was feeling the same way I was there was no need to have a fight over Leah Clearwater, or at least that is what I hoped he was thinking. A smiled came onto my face, I remembered my very first memory of Jacob at this home, when my mother attacked him. Those memories where hazy, and they felt as if they were millions of years ago. The only thing of that day, I remember was her lunging after him.

"Where home" I smiled as I opened up the door, I was surprised that they had never sold the house, but glad. It felt like home every time I got to come back. I didn't go many places besides for Grandpa Charlie's and the Res, but other than that I didn't really need to go anywhere else.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

Chapter 5: The Fight.

_**(Jacobs Point of View (=**_)

I felt so good that Nessie knew how I felt about her, I was no longer hiding anything from her... well except for the fact that I used to be in love with her mother but that was something I thought she didn't need to know. As I walked into the bedroom, I saw her sleeping soundly her beautiful angelic like features made me almost breathless. She was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. There was only one thing I wanted more than her, and that was for her be as happy as she could be.

My warm hand grazed across her cool cheek gently. "Nessie, it's time to get up." I kissed the side of her head gently, I was happy to see her awake. Her company was enough to make and body to fall in love with her.

"Good morning Jakey" I loved when she called me that, it was her personal nickname for me but it wasn't tolerated from anybody else.

"Good morning love." I brushed her hair out of her face, _god she was gorgeous ._I loved her long curly hair, her

In all honesty I was excited to go to the reservation to see my family again but in a way it was different, the Cullen's were slowly becoming my family and Renesmee had always been my life since I first laid eyes on her, I was never going to let anybody hurt her.

"When are we going to La Push?" Curiosity filled her face, along with a tiny look of anxiousness.

I laughed. "As soon as you're ready." I smiled and she hopped out of bed. I'm guessing she was just as excited as I was.

"I'm pretty excited. I can't wait to see Billy." For some strange reason my father and Nessie got along really well.

"I bet he's going to be excited to see you too." Who wouldn't want to be in Renesmee's presents, there hadn't been anyone that met her and didn't like her, well besides Leah that is, Leah once tried to convince me that Renesmee was the wrong person for me, and I never understood, how she could stay something like that. Ever since my last visit to Forks I hadn't talked to Leah and it had been about 6 months since I last came around. I must have been lost in my own thoughts because by the time I looked back up she was completely ready to go.

"Wow, you're ready." I had never seen her get ready so fast; I figured this would only be the only time she ever get ready this fast and I figured she was only this fast because she was excited to go to La Push as was I.

"I wonder how everyone is" Her face was lit up with excitement. I laughed, and shook my head as I grabbed her hand. Pulled her in towards me and hugged her tightly. Her cool body felt good against mine, her hair smelled like coconuts, I couldn't wait for the day where we were finally on our own, and I wouldn't have to control my thoughts around her mind reader father.

"I bet they're all falling apart without me." My laugh filled the room, she was laughing too. I loved being around her, she was amazing. She was the most loved half – vampire in the world.

"Come on, let's leave." I took her small little hand, and held it tightly as I left the house with her.

_**-Jumped a head a bit.-**_

"Billy!!" I watched as Renesmee ran quickly over to my father and give him one of the longest and biggest hugs. It definitely gave the 'I missed you' hug a different meaning.

It was easy to tell that she didn't feel like she was out of place or unwanted by anyone, except for Leah. I could see the evil looks Leah was giving her out of the corner of my eye, too bad Leah was a girl. I never let anybody treat Renesmee badly, it was different with Leah I knew she couldn't help herself, it was just who she was.

It was early morning, and the aroma of food filled the room. Yumm Emily cooking, so that was good. I couldn't recall the last time that Renesmee ate anything. I went over and sat beside my dad, telling him about my last 6 months in London, saving the best part for last.

"Oh, dad. I showed Renesmee our house." I hadn't told him yet that, and seeing the look of shock on his face was priceless.

Everyone around us stopped and looked except for Seth and Renesmee who were outside talking, catching up on missed time as she liked to put it. I just thought he was being nosey, she was too.

"You're going to live with her?" Leah finally spoke up, and it wasn't the reaction I was hoping for, before I could say something back to her, Sam and Emily spoke up.

"Congratulations Jake, that's great." Sam and I hadn't been the same since Renesmee was born and I wouldn't let him attack the Cullen's, but I could tell he was sincere and that was greatly appreciated.

"Thanks guys, were going to take things slow, we think its best, just to let everyone get used to the idea." I guess it was more of letting Renesmee get used to the idea, rather than everyone else because everybody, knew for 6 years that Renesmee and myself were going to get married one day.

Leah scoffed, and I shot her a dirty look. _Thanks for raining on my parade. _I didn't want to say anything stupid or mean, but then again I felt like I had the right too. "Leah, what is your problem?" My voice was loud and startled everybody in the room. Maybe I slightly over reacted.

"Nothing Jacob." Leah stormed out of the house, I was glad. I didn't want to see her, not now.

"Jake, she's just upset. She doesn't like the idea that you used to be in love with Bella and know you're in love with Bella's daughter. She thinks that you should be with someone more like yourself." My dad patted my arm, as I heard someone walking in I looked up and it was Renesmee.

She didn't look happy, she looked more displeased, and hurt than anything else. My heart sank I didn't like the look on her face. "You were in love with my _mother?_" Her tone, and everything about the way she said mother, made her sounded like she was disgusted with me.

"Renesmee, let me explain." I tried to speak calmly but it wasn't easy. I didn't want her to be upset. Hell none of us even planned on telling her about Bella and me.

"Explain what? I think it's all pretty clear. You loved my mom." Her voice was low and emotionless, her face was like stone – one of the advantages of being a vampire, she once told me that was her favourite part that you could hide your emotions easily—I couldn't tell how she felt or what she was thinking, I had ever seen her quite like this before.

"Nessie, I don—" Before I could get the words out of my mouth she had cut me off.

"I'm going home, don't follow me to the house Jacob, I really don't want to speak to you." It seemed like the left the house way before she could get the words out of her mouth. I stood there soundless I could hear everybody breathing and no one was saying a word. My eyes were filling up, I crossed my arms across my chest leaving the house I slammed the door behind me, and left.


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss

Chapter 6: The kiss.

I was running back home; I didn't even stop to think about what I had heard Billy say, I didn't want to think about it. I had been running so fast, I had reached home within less than five minutes. I couldn't get the thought of him and my mom out of my head. The sound of his words were ringing in my ear, the constant replay of it wasn't something I wanted to be in the front of my mind.

I wanted to talk to someone; the only person that came to mind was Aunt Rosalie. I knew she was going to be the only person to tell me the God's honest truth, Mom wouldn't speak about the issue she would try and get me to forgive him but I wasn't going to forgive him until I knew the truth and not the edited version that Jake or my mom would give me.

The phone ringed a few times and I heard Rosalie's voice. "Aunt Rose, what happened between mom and Jacob?"

I heard her tiny laugh and I really wasn't in the mood to hear her being so smug about it. "he finally decided to tell you?"

"No, I overheard Billy and Jacob speaking about it." I huffed as I dropped back on my bed.

She told me everything how dad left mom, how mom wouldn't do anything for 4 entire months after he left. And finally when she decided to go somewhere and do something Jacob was there for mom and taught her how to drive a motorcycle. It was an entire hour of her talking, and me adding the appropriate sounds, 'yes's in the correct spots of the story, well the real life play by play of my mom and Jacob's relationship.

"Thanks Aunt Rose." I ran my fingers through my hair and huffed.

"Oh, one more thing before you hang up the phone, he loves you, I know I hate him but all of this happened before you, I have never seen a guy so devoted to a girl, he wouldn't sleep if you were sick, he wouldn't leave you if you sleeping. Renesmee he loves you more than anything, forgive him Kiddo." I tried to listen and see if there was any sarcastic tone in her voice, but there wasn't she was completely serious, and I knew she was right. I couldn't help be shocked.

"Thanks, tell everyone I love them, and I'll be home tomorrow." I hung up the phone and rolled onto my side.

Everything was telling me to get up and stop thinking about them together, about him kissing her and wanting her. I hated it, it made me sick. For some reason he just didn't seem like he was MY Jacob anymore, he was her Jacob. And it wasn't right, I loved Jacob and I waited to be with him for the rest of my life but it wasn't going to be the same, I knew when they were in the same room together I would think about them, and their past maybe it would fade after a while or maybe it wouldn't. I didn't exactly know.

My first priority was to call the airline and change the ticket for tomorrow; I wasn't going to stay in Forks any longer than was necessary. I called the airline and I suppose that Aunt Rosalie must have called a head and changed the ticket for me. Or maybe it was my father, someone did, and that now left me with the unpleasant task of writing down a list of pro's and con's of the Jacob issue. I knew that I loved him; I loved that unbelievably beautiful boy more than I ever could have though I would. I knew Aunt Rose was right, I had seen imprinting first hand I knew how powerful a thing it was. Everyone had a choice in the matter; if Emily wanted to walk away she could although it would kill Sam. I would be doing the same thing to Jacob if I left him and I couldn't bear with the thought of hurting him. I didn't want to put him through that, it would kill me. I loved him, and I knew that my heart would forgive him way before my mind ever would.

I put on my zip up sweater knowing that it was colder and raining a lot harder than it had been this morning. I ran back down towards La Push hoping that Jacob was still there, I approached his house I could hear him talking, I followed the sound of his voice, I could him... his tall muscular frame, and Leah. My vision was obstructed by trees and bushes. I was going to walk forward by something stopped me. Jacob was so close to Leah, or vice versa I couldn't tell exactly.

"Ja-" I stopped myself when I saw her hand reaching up towards his face, she leaned in and his head was tilted to the side, I watched them kiss. It felt like it was all in slow motion. I – I couldn't believe my eyes. I came down to apologize, for over reacting, for being stubborn, but... that feeling of being wrong and wanted to be in his arms again vanished.

"wow" I muttered to myself they kiss broke away rather quickly, but it felt like it had been minutes time seemed to be moving slower then had thought. As I took a step back I saw Jacob look up at me.

"Renesmee! Come back." I turned around and started to run as fast as I could, I knew he was going to catch up to me, he was as fast as I was, but I didn't have to talk to him even if he did catch up to me. I didn't have to listen to his explanation.

I was almost to the river when he caught up to me. The sun had almost set in the sky, I stood still I had nothing to say. I knew that my face showed no emotion, I felt like stone so I figured I probably looked like it as well.

"Renesmee, listen please it's not what you think." He continued speaking after that but I didn't hear him I completely zoned out. I didn't know how long I wasn't listening to him but by the time I had realized he was just standing there waiting for me to talk, the sun had completely set.

"Jacob, I don't want to see you again." The words cut me like razor blades I couldn't believe I had actually said them. They weren't meant to sound so mean, so emotionless but they did. I turned away as fast I could have, I wanted to get out of Forks immediately I couldn't stand to be there another minute.


	7. Chapter 7: Stupid, Stupid, Jacob

Chapter 7: Stupid, stupid Jacob.

Jacob POV.  
I tried to keep the Jacob and Leah relationship like it was in the book, I enjoyed all of the fighting, if you listening to the song Revenge is sweeter then you ever where by the veronicas it was my inspiration for the last few parts of the chapter where Jacob's talking to Renesmee. Anyways, I hope you Enjoy.

___

I had left house in a haze of anger, I couldn't believe that my dad said that, and that Renesmee heard it. Stupid, stupid, me I should have told her a long time ago but Bella and I agreed that it was better if she didn't know. That what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her and it was probably the best decision at the time, but... not it seemed like the stupidest decision we had ever made. I should have told her, damn it. I kicked the side of the garage sending a big loud bang throughout the woods. Bella was my first love, but I couldn't compare her to Renesmee, Renesmee had the most angelic features, and when she smiled the whole world stopped and it was just us. I never wanted her to leave, and I hated this feeling the feeling that I hurt her and betrayed her trust. It was horrible; if I couldn't have her I wanted to die there was no other way I could go on, I hated the idea of her with someone else. I couldn't handle it, she was mine and I was going to do whatever I could to get her back. I figured since she didn't want to talk to me I'd take a walk in the woods as a good way to clear my thoughts.

All relationships took work, I knew that I had seen it firsthand Bella and Edward perfect example, they definitely had some challenges, and then I was added in the mix. I never thought I would give up on Bella, and then when I saw Renesmee and her beautiful face, I knew that I was going to do anything to make her happy; no matter what it was she wanted. It was such a hard thing to explain. The moment I saw her hazel eyes, I knew she was one day going to be the one for me. It wasn't romantic love at first, it was just providing for her, giving her what she needed to survive. When she slowly began grow up those needs changed, and I became her best friend. Than once she grew up, and became the girl she is now I couldn't imagine a guy on the face of the plant that wouldn't fall in love with her. It had started to rain, but I didn't care, I guessed I'd be out here all day until I got the nerve to go see Renesmee and try to speak to her and see if she understood. I must have been out here for a good 35 or 40 minutes I had almost calmed down enough to come up with some explanation, to tell Renesmee.

"Jacob! Wait up." God, it was Leah. I was so NOT in the mood for her antics.

"Leah! Not now." I began walking faster hoping that she'd vanish and leave me alone. She wasn't somebody that I got along with good, actually that was an understatement I'd do anything to get away from her right now.

"I knew you and vampire girl wouldn't make it." She sounded like she was trying to hide some sort of laughter.

"LEAH! She isn't just a vampire, she's the love of my life so shut it." Damn why did she have to be a girl for? I wanted to hit her, but I couldn't.

"Jake, stop walking." We stopped a few feet from the house, just passed the bushes and a few trees. I don't why I stopped; maybe I was hoping she would apologize. Ha-ha, that was a long shot.

"I'm sorry Jake." Wow, she actually looked sorry. She was a better liar then I thought she was.

"Sure, Sure, Leah." I turned around in an attempt to walk away, but she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Why do you love her?" Her arms were placed on her hips, and she wasn't asking the question, more like demanding an answer.

"Why do you care?" I didn't feel bad for being mean, not to Leah.

"Just answer me Jacob, It shouldn't be that hard."

"I love her because she's the most amazing person I have ever seen in my entire life. I love the way she's says my name and the look on her face when she's confused, she's the entire reason why I'm alive right now. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." I didn't know why I felt the reason to explain myself to her, she didn't need to hear the reason why I felt the way I did. Renesmee was the love of my life and I was going to love her as long as I lived, maybe even longer than that.

"Jacob, do you honestly think this can work? She's a vampire she lives with vampires; you're not suppose to love her you're suppose to have the urge to destroy her." I had never heard Leah say such hateful things about anybody, let alone someone I loved, someone I had devoted the last 6 years of my life too. Always being around her, and making sure she was happy. If she was happy being far away from me right now I was going to do that and when she wanted to see me again, I would be there faster than you could the word vampire.

"Leah, what do you know about love? I'm not just talking about the boyfriend girlfriend type of love either. I'm talking about the love when you care about someone, and all that matters to you is that they're happy and as long as their happy you're happy." I had my arms crossed against my chest, I huffed deeply I may have been there arguing with Leah but my thoughts were elsewhere.

"I know that seeing you hurting so bad hurts me." I could hear Leah talking, but I didn't know what she was trying to get at it would be so much easier if girls weren't cryptic speakers.

"What are you talking about Leah?" Like I cared.

"I well Jake this is really hard for me to say" She croaked, it actually did sound like it was hard for her to say.

"You know I won't care anyway." And I probably wouldn't unless she said she had three months to live which was highly unlikely.

"I love you Jacob. Those few weeks when we were protecting the Cullen's in the woods I saw you in a different light. I began to care about you in ways I never thought I would I mean you were Jacob" I looked at her in complete and utter disbelief, she was insane. Why of all the times did she have to tell me this now? I was a joke; she was trying to make this the most horrible day of my life.

"I still am Jacob, Leah. I'm the guy who imprinted on the half vampire half human girl. I love her." I didn't want to hurt her feelings; if she was actually... what she said she was I couldn't even think the words.

"You said it yourself you can fall in love like a normal person. " She was using my own words against me. I hated that.

"Leah, just stop please. Even if I could love someone else I wouldn't want too." My words had a tone, about them as if to say don't push this any further, but she was Leah and I could guarantee that she was going to.

"What is she doesn't want to see you again?" The words cut me, I couldn't stand the thought of her not wanting to see me again, was completely unbearable. A life without Renesmee wasn't much of a life at all.

"She just needs some time." And I hoped that was all she needed.

"Jacob." Leah put her hand on my face, what in the world was she doing, I pulled back. Nobody touched my face, except for Renesmee, and I had gotten used to the cold feeling of hand on my skin, it was one of the best sensations ever.

The woods and darken significantly since I had first left the house, it was later in the day and the woods was darker caused by the shade of the trees, I squinted as I tried to see what Leah was doing. I felt her lips against mine, a light kiss that quickly took a turn for the worst. I could hear someone behind us and as I turned around, there stood the love of my life who looked like she just seen a ghost. GOD, I hate Leah. Turned around as quickly and as fast as I possibly could, and I ran after her. I knew I would eventually catch up to her, but I knew when I did she wasn't going to hear me. I could say whatever I wanted to try and convince her that Leah and kissed me, but I knew it wasn't going to easy.

It felt like we were running for an eternity, finally when we finally hit the river, I knew that it was no or never. "Renesmee, listen it's not what you think." I continued to speak, she was standing there. Even if she wasn't listening. "Renesmee, Leah told me she loved me. And I was in the woods to cool off, to get my mind straight before I came to talk you about the Bella thing. I – I don't know what I can say Renesmee." I stopped talking, we stood there for about a half an hour, she was soaking wet, and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and hold her and tell her I loved her more than anything. There was no emotion showing on her face, no sign to know what she was thinking, or how she was feeling, she wasn't even moving.

"Jacob I don't want to see you again." Her words felt like a million knifes stabbing my heart a million times. I fucked up, and I fucked up bad. Before I had the chance to stop her, she was. Even if I phased it wouldn't make a different I would have to go around the water and by the time that I got there, she probably wouldn't be there. I had no idea what I was going to do I knew I wasn't go to without trying again I had to try again, I couldn't stand the thought of her not being around.

I need her, I want her, I can't live without her. It felt like every moment that the two of us spent together since she had been born flashed through my head, I didn't if I could live without her, and even if I could it wasn't going to be much of a life without being able to share it with her. I was soaking wet, the sun had completely set, I fell to the ground and put my head in my hands trying to collect my thoughts thinking of a way to get her back in my arms where she belonged.


	8. Chapter 8: 7 hours and 15 days

Chapter 8: 7 hours and 15 days.  
Renesmee's POV.  
Okay, for this chapter the song Nothing Compares to you was the inspiration for this, it was kind of the inspiration for the entire story. So mad props goes to Sinead O'Connor and Price for writing that amazing song. (=  
In one of the next chapters there will be Lemon's; just saying. & I'm giving you fare warning that it's going to be pretty descriptive because who wants to read a dull horribly written sex scene. & most importantly I would love to thank everyone for reading this story and for you amazing reviews.

--------------------------------------

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days, since you took your love away. I go out every night and sleep all day, since you took your love away. _

The song had eventually faded into the background, and into noise I no longer heard. It had been exactly 15 days, and 7 hours since I saw Jacob and the memory of seeing him kiss Leah was on reply in my head, no matter what I did, or what I was doing it was one thought that never left my mind. Maybe if I had to listen to his explanation I would have felt better about it, and I knew that he would have told me the truth or at least I hoped he would have. I hadn't been the same since I last spoke to him, everyone in the house noticed it and they were all doing their best to try and cheer me up, but as much as they were trying to help I was trying to escape. I didn't want them to pity me, I needed the exact opposite, I wanted to forget that he ever existed; I wanted to know that he wasn't going to come back her so I would be able to forget him and ever, ever think about him again. It wasn't happening. I was stuck in a rut, a horrible, horrible rut. And out of 8 people I lived with Emmett was the only one that understood, how I felt and how much I never wanted to talk about the situation I could always count on him to crack a joke and for those few moments when I was laughing at him I forgot about how bad I felt for myself and for Jacob, the most annoying thing about living in the house was Jasper, I loved him dearly but when he tried to calm me down, it seemed to have the opposite affect once he left the room, it just annoyed me to no end.

"Knock, Knock" I looked up and saw Uncle Emmett standing in the door way and smile came upon my face, he made me feel better.

I pushed myself up of my stomach and sat with my legs crossed on my bed. "Hey!" I tried to sound excited and happy but it wasn't enough to fool anybody but hey, they could give me an A for effort.

"It's time for school. I figured I'd drive you today." I shrugged my shoulder and nodded my head. "Oh, Ness I mean Renesmee, just because the song fades into the background noise for you, we all hear it." He laughed, and turned off the CD player.

"Oh, sorry." And I was, I was sorry about all the pain that I had caused them since I had been back. I barely ate anything, and everyone was beginning to worry about me and they were always on constant alert. I didn't want to be such a pain in the ass for lack of better words.

----

School, well that was a completely different situation then at home. When I was at school, nobody knew about Jacob, nobody knew about how broken up I was inside, it helped a lot not having those apologetic looks on their faces, they were just other kids but I knew that nobody saw me as just another kid. My father explained to me about how difficult it was going to be, and how everyone wouldn't see me like the rest of their classmates and they were right. I was treated differently by everyone, some ways were better than others.

"Here let me get that for you." I looked up at the boy who had opened the door for me and I smiled politely. I think his name was Josh, or Jason. I knew he was in one of my classes.

"Thank you." I said, I pushed my long curly hair out of my face, and smiled at him as I continued on walking.

"You're Renesmee Cullen right?" I looked up at him, he had blue eyes that could have knocked the breath right out of any girl in the entire room he was tall about 6 foot 2, chocolate brown hair. Sadly the only thing I could think of was Jacob.

"Yeah, that's me." I may have been the most anti-social person in the entire world, poor boy I might as well fake interest, because if I was him one word would come to mind if I had been talking to someone like me, Bitch. "You're Jason right?" I saw him nod, which was good, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings by getting his name wrong.

"Yeah I sit next to you in chemistry ... we used to talk at the beginning of the year." I nodded my head, I remembered, but it felt like it had been a million years ago.

"Oh right, you're the funny one." I said with a smile on my face I figured as long as we were talking I could have thrown in a compliment. I walked towards my locker, her followed. I had to wonder if I had a sign on me somewhere saying 'I'm single.' Maybe that was why Emmett drove me to school.

"So, I was just wondering do you have a date for prom?" Shit. Prom, I totally forgot about that. I had planned on going with Jacob, guess not.

"Actually, I don't dance. So I'm not going to prom." Who was I trying to kid, I always danced, I hoped he hadn't seen me at semi-formal.

"Yeah you do." He laughed, I sighed under my breath. "I saw you at Semi with that boy named..." he searched for the name, and I was hoping he would get it wrong. "Jacob, yeah him." I slammed my locker door shut at the mention of his name.

"Okay yeah I dance, but I'm going to be out of town that weekend. We're going to visit some relatives in Washington." He looked disappointed, I felt kind of bad for lying by I wasn't going to prom not when I was suppose to go with Jacob it would just... hurt way too much. I knew dad was going to freak out about me not going to prom because it was someone he made mom do and for some reason human experiences were really important to him. There was always going to be next year.

"Oh, well I'll see you in chem.." I wasn't really in a talkative mood, and Josh, or was it Jason? Damn it I forgot his name again.

The bell rang for lunch; I wasn't in the mood to eat, yet again. I knew Esme was going to kill me; she was the most worried about me. I hated worrying Grandma Esme after all she was so kind and so nurturing and caring it sucked that I had bummed everyone out. I took out my phone, and called Aunt Rosalie.

"Hey Renesmee" They hadn't called me Nessie since I returned, in a way I kind of liked it, one less reminder of Jake.

"Can you do me a favour?" I didn't hear anyone else around her, either they were listing very hard to hear what I was saying or they were gone. Then again nobody in my house was every extremely loud, well except for Jake but he was gone now.

"Sure" Rose didn't like every many people, but she had always protected me since I was a baby and I knew she would do everything she could to help me.

"Can you and Uncle Emmett drop a car off here for me, I was thinking about taking a drive up to the house after school." I just wanted to feel close to him, like he was here and remember how things used to be between us. I wanted to be able to let go of him and maybe this would drive me over the edge of insanity or maybe it would help me. I didn't know, but I was willing to find out.

"Are you sure that's a good Idea Renesmee." She sounded concerned but there hadn't been a moment for the past 15 days where they didn't sound like was going to do something self destructive.

"Please." I wasn't asking, I just wanted to sound polite, and guilt her into it. Reality was that I really didn't need a car or any means of transportation when I could run.

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Thank you."

I walked into a hurry to my locker, and grabbed all my books for my afternoon classes, and time seemed to go quickly. I tried to keep away from talking to anybody. I always wondered what the thought of me, and how I never really talked to anybody only a select few people. I had too seem like the biggest assholes in the entire school, I knew that I mustn't have seemed nice, or friendly of any kind, but I tried my best well as much as I could to blend in with people at my school, it was hard. I always had people staring at me, and looking at me as if I was lunch and they were starving. Incredibly ironic I thought, since I was the Vampire maybe I should have been looking at them like they were something to eat. The day had ended and I felt a bit better, I was just hoping that my family wasn't outside trying to kid nap me and keep me from going to the house.

-----

I arrived at the house, and I looked exactly the same as how I remembered it. Two story homes, with great classic features it still made me feel the same way I had when I first saw it. That overwhelming feelings of being so happy, came back. I felt as if there was still hope for the both of us, I wanted to forget what happened but it wasn't easy and telling him that I never wanted to see him again was probably the stupidest thing I had ever done. I knew as of right now if I turned away from the house, got back in my car, I would be okay. I wouldn't have the urge to be with him and I could live a happy life, but I knew that I would always remember Jacob. I didn't know how long I was going to be hurting I hoped it wasn't much longer, I wanted to feel better, and be happy again.

I pushed open the front door of the house; I let out a tiny sigh. It was different from the last time I had been here, things seemed to be moved or at least they looked like that had been. The couch was in a different position, and the curtains were down blocking out light, I could smell fresh food. Was someone living in my house? Or was I just imagining things. As I listened even more closely than before I could hear the moment of paper. I didn't like the feeling I had; it could have been anyone, one of the Volturi maybe? I had the sudden urge to run back out of the house and leave but I wanted to know who it was. I decided to use vampire speed because it would be a lot harder for them to hear me, or see me. All the doors were closed except for the door at the end of the hall way. It was left open just a tiny bit; you could see the light shining out of the room. I could hear a hear beat, so they were human. That made me feel better, at least I wasn't going to die. I took a step back as I heard the footsteps coming closer to the door. The door opened, and I gasped as I saw Jacob standing in front of me. Something I hadn't expected, he took my breath away. He looked horrible, yet better than I remembered.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, ladies and gentelmen... I have some bad / good news for all of you guys that are currently reading my story. My wierless internet box broke today, which means I don't have consistant internet connection and I'm borrowing off of my neighbours, Lol. And it's not the best reseption in the world. So, I'm going to update again tonight and I won't update again untill saturday, or sunday but when I do I'll have more then a Chapter, I'd say I'll be almost finished the story by then because I can't go anywhere this weekend i sprained my knee, anyways, i hope you all understand & I'm looking forward to some great reviews. I thank you all for reading, and enjoying my story.


	10. Chapter 10: 9

Wow, okay so I never realized how long I had actually been gone for. I'm super duper sorry and I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated I haven't done any writing at all. And I haven't been in such good shape lately (I fell down and broke my foot) and it's all been really crazy.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We stood there looking at one another in complete silence nobody was saying a word. My hear was racing, I wasn't sure if I should cry, or scream, or run to him, and hold my arms and tell him I never wanted him to leave me, or listen to the stupid things while I say when I'm mad. I was shocked, and again my body went into lock down and the words weren't coming out of my mouth, and my body wasn't moving. I wanted him to say something, and I was sure that he felt the same way. It was like on Christmas morning when you find what you want under the Christmas tree and nothing you get after that gift is going to compare to it.

"Nessie, I'm sorry." Before the sentence was completely out of his mouth I was in his arms, and holding him close. His warmth felt almost as if I hadn't felt it before. So strange, and so good, and so familiar and above all that it was safe.

"Don't ever, ever, ever stay away from me for that long again" I breathed in deeply, inhaling his sent, I never wanted to be far away from him again.

"But you said" I felt the need to interrupt.

"Yeah, don't ever listen to what I say Jacob." My arms loosed from around him and as I pulled away I felt a urge to kiss him. Stronger then any feeling I had ever experienced before.

My fingers ran through his short hair –short just the way I liked it- I took a deep breath, my head tilted to the side our faces moved closer together and my lips touched against his, I never expected them to be so warm. My hand slowly moved from the back of his neck to this shoulder, and I felt like my insides turned into jell-o as his lips brushed against mine. He pulled away, and I looked at his face, I didn't know if he was confused, upset or just surprised. I hoped I hadn't gone to far.

"Wow."

"Is that a good wow, or a bad wow." I hadn't kissed anybody, so I really wasn't sure what to expect but I thought it felt good.

"Good wow, really good wow." His hand ran through my hair and he pulled me in closer to his body. The heat radiating off of his body felt good, I large soft hands sent shivers down my spine as his other hand moved down my back.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hand was underneath my ass holding me up on him. His lips trailed down my neck, the sensation was severely intense completely unlike anything I had ever felt before. I hadn't expected our first meeting to be like this, I knew was going to happen next, but everything was so completely new to me. I wasn't sure what was coming next. He was walking backwards and we suddenly feel back on the bed, I felt like I had a loss of breathe. I wasn't sure how to react to what he was doing, my heart was beating faster then it ever had before.

-- I just thought I would give you guys a little something to look forward to until I actually have time to sit down and write something half decent.


End file.
